The following pertains to the solar power generation arts and related arts. In a known solar concentration design, a field of heliostats concentrates solar power onto a (typically tower-mounted) solar receiver. A flowing heat transfer medium flows through the solar receiver. This flowing heat transfer medium absorbs energy from the concentrated light and is thus heated. The hot flowing heat transfer medium may be variously used, for example being fed into a fluidized-bed boiler to generate steam for driving an electrical turbine-generator.
Some such solar concentrators are described, by way of non-limiting illustrative example, in Ma, U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0257056 A1 published Oct. 3, 2013 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, and in Ma et al., U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0255667 A1 published Oct. 3, 2013 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, and in Maryamchik et al., “Concentrated Solar Power Solids-Based System”, U.S. Ser. No. 14/250,160 filed Apr. 10, 2014 and published as U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0311479 A1 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.